


The Visitor

by blinding_darkness (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this when I was twelve, M/M, Time Travel, Time Turner, cuteness, probably getting zero kudos lol, to get chanbaek together, to save his best friend, xiuchen's son is on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blinding_darkness
Summary: Almost after Chanyeol and Baekhyun have broken up, a mysterious visitor appears at Suho's vacation home. His mission? Get ChanBaek back together.-------I wrote this when I was twelve and I just found it in my Google Docs lmao





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was twelve and I just found it in my Google Docs lmao
> 
> Also there's a OC named Doyoung, who is in no way related to NCT's Doyoung. This was written before NCT even debuted lmao 
> 
> It's funny because I now have a burning hatred for OC fics, but for some reason I wrote this. At least the OC isn't dating anyone in EXO lol.

"Jongdae, I'm going to KILL YOU," Kyungsoo yelled as he chased a giggling Jongdae. Groans echoed across the room as Satansoo's shouting, Trolldae's giggling, and the sound of thunder outside covered up the sound of the movie

"Guys, shut up! We are trying to watch a movie here!" Sehun threw his popcorn at them, though no one trying to watch it anymore at this point.

Suho looked up, his forehead creasing,  "This rain is starting to worry me. It's never been like this for years."

Jongdae laughed nervously, "I-It's probably nothing." Thunder struck and Jongdae jumped and squeaked, giving Kyungsoo the chance to tackle him.

Minseok emerged from the kitchen with a tray of hot cocoa enough for the eight thirsty members. "Hot cocoa for everyone."

As usual, Jongin and Jongdae scrambled for their mugs, while everyone else took their time. Jongdae smiled at Minseok, "Thanks!"

Minseok slightly blushed, "You're welcome..."

Jongdae smiled as he turned around and sipped the cocoa. It was nice and warm, slightly sizzling his tongue. The chocolate flavor was heaven, though it was slightly too sweet for his taste.

He shook his head and looked around and saw Chanyeol sitting near the window, staring outside. There wasn't a cup of cocoa in his hand. He went back to Minseok and took the last cup and Minseok didn't argue with him.

"Hey, I noticed you forgot the cocoa." Jongdae said in a joking tone, though there were worried undertones. Chanyeol glared up at him and Jongdae's playful smile vanished. "Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone." Chanyeol looked down.

"Did Baekhyun do somet-"

" _Don't. Say. His. Name_."

Chanyeol looked up again and there were tears in his eyes. Jongdae knew what that meant, "Oh..."

He looked across the room to see Baekhyun with laughing at something Jongin said. But that wasn't a genuine laugh. Baekhyun looked over to Chanyeol with a sad stare.

_They broke up..._

Honestly, Jongdae didn't see it coming. They always looked so happy together. Always laughing. Always cuddling. Always kissing. What could have gone wrong.

Thunder stuck again and Baekhyun's squeak could be heard from miles away. It probably wasn't a good idea to watch a horror movie before this.

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look towards the door. There was someone at the door.

"Oh God," Baekhyun whispered, "Someone's here to kill us."

"Don't be an idiot." Kyungsoo scolded, though he sounded very scared himself.

"Help me... please."

The voice coming from the door was young. Probably in their early teens, maybe late preteens.

Junmyeon gasped, "Oh God, a child."

Chanyeol was the first to move as he quickly goes to the door to open it. He was forced to look down as the figure before him was pretty much half his height almost. The figure was in a cloak with a hood to have protection against the rain.

"P-Please…is this Kim Junmyeon's vacation r-residence?" the voice asked shivering with a whimper.

"Uhh...yes it is, please come inside," he motioned to get the younger person out of the heavy rain as soon as possible.

Everyone's eyes were on the figure who slowly reached a hand up and pulled down the hood to reveal a shocking face and nearly everyone but Kyungsoo and Sehun let out a yelp of surprise and shock but even they held a surprised look on his face.

The boy looked about 13-14 years old with soft, curly, black hair. He had prominent cheekbones and a mouth with a natural curl at the edges. Jongdae gaped at the boy. He was basically a split image of him! Except for one thing: his eyes. He had someone else's eyes. Jongdae looked over to Minseok who looked like he was about to faint.

"Please…I bring no harm," the boy said calmly and then looked at Chanyeol who was glaring at the boy, suspicious. The boy bowed politely,

"Thank you for letting me in. Please, I ask for your hospitality for a short time, I have nowhere to go. I promise I will repay you," the boy almost begged.

This time, Sehun was the first to act, who threw the boy a dry towel that he quickly retrieved from the bathroom and the towel landed on the boy's head.

"Dry yourself then…" said Sehun in his monotone voice, trying his best to keep a resting bitch face.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate," said Kyungsoo getting to the kitchen.

Jongin rushed for some towels to dry him while Junmyeon rushed to get some extra clothes.

Chanyeol continued to glare at the boy and Minseok and Jongdae just stared at him. How could this be possible?

Baekhyun smiled sweetly at the boy. "You better take of the cloak. It's already wet and it will keep you wet." He helped the boy take it off.

The boy was wearing a blue baggy sweatshirt with jeans. He also seemed to be wearing some sort of necklace with a pendant, looking like the Time Turner from Harry Potter.

The boy noticed him staring, "I-I'm a Harry Potter fan."

Chanyeol sighed as he walked away. Minseok quickly followed him, convincing himself that this wasn't real. Baekhyun smiled at him, "Wait here, I'll go see if the others found some clothes your size."

It was just the boy and Jongdae now.

The boy looked at Jongdae and when their eyes met, he quickly looked away which surprised Jongdae.

"Hey…what's your name?" Jongdae asked and the boy looked back a little but avoided looking at Jongdae's eyes again.

"I'm…M-Minjun…" The boy stuttered, most likely from the cold.

"Minjun huh? Well then, I hope you feel welcome here and that you don't feel troubled."

"T-thanks."

* * *

 

"I swear, I have no idea who he is!" Minseok argued as Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Sehun attacked him with nonstop questions while Minseok was trying to make some food and hot cocoa for the boy.

"Are you sure? You don't have any memory of a relative and who looks like you and Jongdae?" Kyungsoo asked him.

"No."

"Come on, there has to be something..." Baekhyun encouraged, not really knowing what to say.

"I really don't know."

"I mean, I'd ask you if you and Jongdae had an affair but that kid looks way to old," Sehun muses.

"Sehun!"

"What? I'm just saying... Male pregnancies may not be a thing these days but maybe science rearranged itself... and you are great topping material."

Minseok's face began to heat up in a blush, "Sehun! What the fuck?!"

"Moving on!" Chanyeol interrupted, inpatient.

"Whoever he is, he's only a kid and I'm only concerned if his parents know where he is," said Kyungsoo.

"It's 11:49 at night! And it's stormy out! What could he have possibly be doing out this late?" Minseok exclaimed.

"Maybe he ran away from home?" Sehun added.

"I don't trust him," a fourth voice joined them and they turned to see Chanyeol walking towards them.

Baekhyun glared at him, "He's just a kid."

"What if he's an anti-fan who is out for us? Or worse, a sasaeng fan who stalked us?"

"Because a 13 year old is capable of that?!"

"Yes! Exactly! Glad you see my point!"

"No! I don't! You're just being a selfish asshole who can't do anything. No wonder I broke up with you!"

It went silent in the kitchen. Baekhyun stormed out, and everyone else quickly shuffled away from the kitchen to the living room to continue their conversation, leaving Chanyeol there alone. Chanyeol sniffled loudly as he tried to keep the tears from falling but couldn't.

From around the corner, Minjun eavesdropped on everything.  _ They broke up _ , he thought  _ that explains everything. _

* * *

 

Minjun did reveal some I information about himself: he's 15 and looks young and short for his age. He lived in Japan for a little bit, but he refused to say why. He liked coffee and is really clean. He also liked trolling people when he was a younger kid.

While Minjun talked about himself, everyone snuck glances at Jongdae and Minseok who looked horrified.

Later, when everyone decided to go to bed, they decided to make him sleep in Minseok and Jongdae's room.

In their room, Minjun took the floor next to their bed. Next to Minseok, Jongdae was already snoring away.

"Hey…who are you, really?" Minseok asked staring at the ceiling as he talks to Minseok who was doing the same thing.

"I'm Minjun…"

"What's your surname?"

"…" Minjun grew silence and hid his head over the covers.

"Well?"

"Um…isn't that a bit personal?"

"Hm, I guess it could be. But…seriously," Minseok turned to his side and looked at Minjun, "Have I…met you before?"

Minjun looked up at Minseok and paused before answering.

"…No."

"I see…well, sorry for being suspicious. Goodnight," said Minseok.

* * *

Later that night, Minjun opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling before standing up and walking out of the room. It took him time to find it, but he soon found himself inside Baekhyun and Chanyeol's room. Both of them sleeping as far away from each other they can on the single bed.

Minjun sighed. Now came the hard part.

He took a deep breath before walking over to Chanyeol, and pinning the blanket down as tight as possible without Chanyeol's noticing much of a difference and then after a few more breaths he reached behind Chanyeol's head. Hopefully, if Chanyeol's felt secure, Minjun doesn't need to worry about Chanyeol's waking up if he instead did this procedure without getting on top of the blanket first. Gently, he got his hand behind Chanyeol's and lifting it up just a bit he started taking out the pilling from underneath Chanyeol and then Minjun curses himself for forgetting to finding something else to take the pillow's place. He had no choice but to do it the hard way so Minjun quickly reached his free hand into the pillow case and found a think black journal. Taking it out he quickly but gently again, placed the pillow back again. Without leaving his position, Minjun picked up the journal and quickly looked for a certain date.

_ Thank goodness he still kept his journal hidden with him in the same place! If it wasn't there and I woke him up, I'd be killed! _ Minjun quickly read through a couple of pages,  _ …So it's true…Chanyeol still has feelings for Baekhyun… _

Minjun had to do the whole thing over again to put the journal back, after he was sure Chanyeol was comfortable, Minjun slowly got out of his position and then went to Baek's side which was closer to the door. Minjun looked around and then reached under places that he's able to reach under and then found another journal.

_ I'm so glad he doesn't hide it where it'll be difficult to get! _ Minjun once again looked for a certain date, and then the following after that to get information and got the same answer.

_ He still loves Chanyeol, but he is not sure if Chanyeol loves him back. Apparently, that's why he lashed out at him today. To try and get over him. That's messed up. What do I have to do to get them together again? I wish I didn't have to do this alone… _

* * *

The next morning, it was clearly seen that Chanyeol was in a foul mood, complaining about how his sleep was disturbed somehow. It wasn't that that got Minjun worried, it was a clear day and he couldn't afford to leave now! He had no choice now, he needed help.

"Here you go, I hope you'll be safe on your own," said Minseok said handing Minjun his clothes and cloak from last night, in a comforting voice.

"Th-Thank you…"

Minjun at this point knew he needed help. He was backed up against the corner in less than 24 hours! There was only one person that can help him and Minjun wasted no time asking for it.

* * *

 

Jongdae stood before Minjun as Minjun shuts the door of Jongdae's and Minseok's room room and the two stood in front of each other. Minjun looked Jongdae in the eyes and this time, didn't look away.

"There's something I need to tell you…and it may sound crazy but you must believe me! Because I really need your help! Please!" Minjun pleaded who was more desperate and worried than anything. Jongdae stared at Minjun and only smiled which surprised Minjun.

"Hey, don't worry…” Jongdae says awkwardly with a smile as he tries to comfort the young boy “I'll believe you.”

"…you…will?"

Jongdae still held his smile and Minjun couldn't believe how true he was from last night.

"…Thank you…" Minjun lightly smiled and it was his first smile since he got here; he started his story and Jongdae listened carefully.

* * *

"Hey Suho-hyung," Jongdae asked Suho. "Can Minjun stay a little bit longer."

Suho turned around from what he was doing today stare at Jongdae, "Why? Should I be worried?"

"No, no! Nothing like that. It's just that he told me his story and it's kind of sad. It's not my place to tell it, but we should let him stay a little more."

Suho sighed, "Fine. Let's just not make this place a hotel, ok?"

"Too late for that..." Jongdae muttered.

"What?"

"Whaat?"

Suho just sighed and muttered something as he walked away.

Jongdae turned to Minjun and gave him an OK sign,  "See? It turned out alright," he said with a smile and Minjun smiled his second smile that day.

"Yeah…it did…thank you so much."

"No problem. Now let's help you out on your real mission here." Jongdae smiled at the boy, "I still can't believe you're my so-"

"I know, it's weird..." Minjun nervously smiled, cutting him off.

"Who is your mom?" Jongdae asked, now curious.

Minjun tensed, "No one you need to know right now."

* * *

Although, everyone became quite suspicious about how Jongdae and Minjun became so close in this short amount of time, they didn't say anything. Even though Chanyeol was the only one that actually wanted to look into it, he was still in a bad mood so didn't bother.

Since nobody really bothered the two, Jongdae and Minjun got right to work.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" said Minjun cautiously while holding Chanyeol's hair brush,

"Trust me, it's going to work!" said Jongdae coming out of the bathroom with Baekhyun's special eyeliner.

"What if he finds out?" Minjun asked,

"Remember what I said before?" said Jongdae putting an arm around Minjun, "I'll take all the blame if anything happens alright? Now come on. Let's get out of here."

While a simple hairbrush may seem like nothing to some people, well, some people are not Chanyeol who has natural messy bed hair. And some other people don't have the habit of putting on a "sexy" look every morning with eyeliner.

"Have you seen my brush/eye liner?" Chanyeol and Baekhyun asked each other the next morning at the same time.

"No…" the two replied in unison again. Chanyeol sighed as his hair is left messy and tangled. Baekhyun went back to the bathroom and walked back to Chanyeol,

"Sit down, I'll brush it for you with my own," said Baekhyun and Chanyeol hesitantly obeyed.

The two were in silence for a few minutes as Baekhyun brushed Chanyeol's hair with his own brush that he rarely uses due to his own hair being capable of fixing itself in the mornings.

"…this doesn't-"

"Mean anything, I know," said Chanyeol as the two spent the rest of the hair-brushing in silence.

* * *

"Dammit! They're so stubborn!" Jongdae hissed as he listened through the door. "What's your idea, Minjun?"

"Um…"

"You don't have one do you?"

"Actually…well, it may be a bit drastic…"

"What?" Jongdae started to from his signature _Troll_ dae grin. "Are we going to blackmail Baekhyun and put him in a maid's outfit?"

"What?! No! I was thinking of locking them both outside for the night…but Suho or someone else may let them in unless they're in on the plan…so never mind…"

"Then let's go with that blackmail idea!"

"NO! That's not going to do anything!"

"Like Chanyeol's going resist that…” Jongdae smirks as he looks of into the distance. 

"He has a pretty strong will…why not we blackmail Chanyeol and tell him to swallow up his pride and tell Baekhyun he wants to get back together with him?" Minjun suggested.

"…Dude, you're no fun. Who was your mom anyway? Was she a kill-joy too?" Jongdae asked and shook his head and continued listening through the door.

"No! I didn't have a mom."

“Are you an orphan in the future?” 

Minjun tensed for a second, before going back to normal, “No. Both of my parents are alive. I just never had a mom.”

“Then how-?”

“My parents are both men!” Minjun didn’t want to resort to telling him directly but he had no choice. (It’s because he didn’t want to tell Jongdae anything that could change the future.)

"Oh...OH..." Jongdae's eyes widened with realization.

"So my idea or not?" Minjun asked before Jongdae could ask anymore.

"Well what can we blackmail Chanyeol with? I mean, what else is more important him than Baekhyun? Oh wait…"

"Yeah, I have to steal his guitar tonight."

* * *

"KIM JONGDAE!"

Jongdae started choking on his cereal when his name was called by Chanyeol who sounded beyond angry. 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. Of course, he's the first person to blame. Jongin or Baekhyun could have stolen it but, Jongin is “too handsome” to do something like this (according to Chanyeol) and Baekhyun is… Baekhyun. 

Before Jongdae could think about that anymore, Chanyeol pulled on the collar of his shirt and Jongdae was lifted to his feet, which were on their tippy toes in an attempt to stay in contact with the ground.

"Alright! Where's my guitar?"

"I didn't take it!" Jongdae yelled back.  It took the entire band, except Baekhyun who was probably in the bathroom applying his eyeliner, to get Chanyeol to release Jongdae.

"Why must you be like this to me?" Jongdae whined, rubbing his neck which was throbbing. 

"Alright which one of you guys took my guitar!" Chanyeol demanded and then his attention went to focus on Minjun.

"You…" he hissed and Minjun gulped. Chanyeol did the same thing with Minjun that he did with Jongdae except he practically slammed Minjun against the wall.

“CHANYEOL!” Suho yelled angrily, trying to get the man to release the boy.

Chanyeol ignored him. “You've been here for a couple of days and suddenly my guitar is gone! Give it back to me now!"

"I-I didn't take it! I swear!" Minjun raised his hands in defense and Chanyeol noticed there was writing on his hands.

_ You'll never find it without me _

_ I'll return it to you if you do just one thing for me _

_ Make a scene about this and you'll never get it back _

Chanyeol nearly growled when he finished reading and Minjun quickly puts his hands back down in case someone else reads it.

"What do you want…?" Chanyeol whispered.

"Chanyeol! Let him go!" Baekhyun exclaimed as he entered the room and Chanyeol released Minjun but not necessarily gently.

* * *

"What do you want?" Chanyeol snarled at Minjun who didn't even flinch.

"It's really simple actually: I want you to go to Baekhyun, and make up with him. Kiss him, tell him you love him, and get back together!"

"…how the hell did you even know about thi... Jongdae!" Of course, Chanyeol's initial blame was on Jongdae.

"No, it wasn't him. I have my ways. Just get back with Baekhyun, and I'll give your guitar back to you," said Minjun calmly.

"Gr…it's none of your business! Listen! We're through! We're not getting back together!"

"Even though he still loves you."

"You don't know that." Chanyeol whispered.

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"You know that night where your sleep got disturbed? Yeah, that was me going through your journals."

"You did WHAT?!

"Both journals talked about how you guys are still in love and the only reason Baekhyun is being mean to you is because he is trying to forget you."

"How did you know?" Chanyeol whispered, looking at Minjun with fear now.

"What?"

"Where my journal was, and don't you dare say 'I have my ways' because I am not accepting that."

"Look, just get back together with him because my friend's life is depending on this." Minjun’s eyes widen as those words slip out of his mouth.

_ Shit…  _

"Why would your friend's live depend on this? Unless..." Chanyeol's eyes landed on the necklace Minjun was wearing. "That isn't fake, isn't it?"

Minjun went pale as all the air left his lungs. "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie! I was always suspicious. How you looked uncomfortable around our modern technology, as if you had something better. How you knew this was Junmyeon's old vacation house... You're from the future aren't you?"

"...”

"And you're their son." Chanyeol said, emphasizing the 'their'.

Minjun looked up, a mixture of defeat, anger, and sadness in his eyes. "Please. Your daughter's life is depending on this. I'm not sure why you two broke up, but-"

"We can't hold a relationship because apparently we're not able to trust each other," Chanyeol briefly explained and Minjun looked beyond confused.

"What?"

"I claimed I saw him cheating on me, while he claimed he saw me cheating on him. Then  _ he _ lashed out at  _ me _ as if I was the one who did something wrong. He called me selfish and ugly and told me that getting together with me was a mistake."

"…Oh…” Minjun took time to process that.

“See?”

“But…you're both wrong," said Minjun calmly and Chanyeol looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know it sounds weird and crazy but it's true. Did you two even sit down and listen to each other's side of the story? If you do, then you might find something in there that doesn't make sense. I'm telling you, you're both wrong, all you have to do is sort it and then get back together with him," Minjun repeated for Chanyeol and hoped that this time, Chanyeol will just go do it already.

* * *

Baekhyun was cleaning his and Chanyeol's now-messy room by himself. He sighed as he thought how pathetic it was that cleaning up after Chanyeol would make him feel better or make things better between them. Baekhyun pushed the drawer closed and sighed again as he sat on his knees.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Chanyeol's voice that's suddenly calm and gentle compared to before.

"Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol sat down next to Baekhyun and he stared into Baekhyun's adorable puppy eyes.

"I want to…talk. About that day. Let me hear your side of the story…I know that I never gave you a chance. Please Baekhyun…"

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun looked away and only stared ahead of him.

"Baekhyun, please…I never stopped loving you…"

* * *

You're a kill-joy…but your idea worked," Jongdae admitted as the two stood outside the room again.

"…"

"Minjun?"

"It's nothing…" Minjun lowered his head.

"Did I say something to offend you? I'm sorry."

"It's just that…if you knew why I'm such a kill-joy…"

"Ah! I did! I'm sorry!" Jongdae had to lower his voice when he exclaimed in case Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to look outside their room.

"It's…okay…" Minjun only looked more depressed.

"Minjun…"

Although inside the room, things were way above depressed as Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared a kiss for the first time in two weeks (because that's how long Minjun stayed there with his attempts).

* * *

"FINALLY!" The rest of the had band exclaimed when it was announced that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were back together.

"I thought you guys would never get back together..." Kyungsoo said and was so glad the drama was all over.

"I know! It felt like two months! Seriously!" Jongin added.

"The tension was almost too much to handle!" said Minseok.

"We're proud…really proud!" said Jongdae with a wink.

"Shut up, Jongdae…" Chanyeol muttered and Jongdae sighed.

Things were getting brighter now that everyone's favorite couple is together and staying forever. Jongdae noticed Minjun's absence and went into a hallway to see Minjun leaning against the wall and staring at the ground.

"Hey, come join us, we're having a blast all thanks to you!" said Jongdae and Minjun sighed.

"Here," Minjun handed Chanyeol's guitar to Jongdae, "Give it back to Chanyeol. He actually didn't come to me demanding for it."

"Hey now, what's the matter?"

"…My job is done here, I have to go home now," Minjun explained.

"Then…why are you so sad? Don't you want to go home?" Jongdae asked with concern. Minjun looked at Jongdae as his eyes slowly got watery,

"Honestly…a part of me does want to go home, but another part of me doesn't…" Minjun shook his head, "I don't want to go…"

Minjun was about to cry, the more Minjun thought about it the more he wanted to. Jongdae placed a hand on Minjun's shoulder,

"Hey, things will be alright. I promise you. Go home, so you can be with the ones you love, okay? I’ll see you soon, anyways! You’re 13 and you went back from 15 years in the future, so I’ll end up seeing your year in less than 2 years. Cheer up.” 

_ That’s only if you get over your fear of getting knocked up by Dad… and just hurry up and knocked up by Dad.  _ Minjun thinks and it managed to get a chuckle out of him. He regrets chuckling. 

Minjun looked at Jongdae and then back down at the ground. He only nodded and stepped away from Jongdae. With one hand, Minjun flicked the Turner in the pendant and a light shone from it.

"…Thank you so much, Jongdae…" Minjun thanked as his whole body was surrounded by sparkles of light and he started to go transparent.

"It was nothing, I only helped you stay longer, you did all the work," Jongdae reminded with a smile.

"I still couldn't do it without you…thank you…" Minjun thanked again as his sniffed. While Minjun smiled, his tears fell, "See you in a year…" As Minjun vanished Jongdae said his last goodbye.

Jongdae swore he heard Minjun whisper, “Appa” while he was disappearing.

"Yeah, see you soon Minjun…Kim Minjun…"

"What. Was. That?" A voice squeaked from the door and Jongdae turned to see Minseok at the door, pale.

Jongdae understood. He was destined to meet Minjun. Not only to save Chanyeol and Baekhyun's daughter, but to make Minjun's life possible as well. Jongdae walked over to Minseok and cupped his face, pressing his soft cat like lips on Minseok's.

When he pulled back, he saw Minseok's face was now red instead of white. Jongdae smiled as he admitted bluntly, "I like you."

* * *

**_16 years later..._ **

Minjun walked across the field of flowers to reach a cherry blossom tree. He puts down a rose at the bottom of the trunk and stood there letting the wind blow. He felt his neck and the necklace with Time Turner was gone. Naturally.

"Hey, Kim!”

"..."

"Minjun?"

Minjun turned around to meet a girl who was his height, but actually only 12 years old. She had long black curly hair up to her waist and she had puppy eyes with pouty lips.

"Doyoung."

"Minjun I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You didn't do anything," said Minjun as he stared at the tree again. Doyoung went up to Minjun and put an arm around him, leaning onto Minjun and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you…for saving my life…"

"Yeah, that's what friends are for," Minjun reminded in a defeated voice. Doyoung gets off Minjun but kept her arm there.

"I know what that one miracle was meant to be used for…or should I say: Who it was meant to be used for. I'm sorry I wasted it, Minjun. I truly am, but I am eternally grateful for what you've done for me. I mean it," said Doyoung and Minjun only nodded. "…I'm sorry that what you did still didn't change anything for you," Doyoung apologized again. A tear slipped down Minjun face and fell on top of a petal.

"It's…almost not fair…" Minjun whimpered as more tears fell, "I…I did a good deed didn't I? I was taught and raised well and I turned into a great person. That's what everyone says and I hope it's true…so why? Why am I still the most unfortunate one here? Doyoung, when I was back in the past…I didn't want to leave!" Minjun cried, as he cried staring at the rose he left, "I didn't know if my actions would change anything besides your existence. But I prayed as I came back here, praying that…that they would still be here…this time. That that car accident never happened."

"No matter what, Minjun…your parents are proud. I can guarantee that," said Doyoung reassuringly. Minjun nodded,

"Thanks Doyoung…I just miss them. I couldn't tell the.. I had a chance to tell them they were going to die and how…but I was so afraid it was going to ruin their lives or change more than it needed to. Yet right now…I wish I did warn them!" Minjun sniffled, "I didn't even spend much time with Dad! I'm a terrible son!"

"No you're not! The fact that you had the chance to tell them to benefit yourself but didn't and chose to save someone else speaks levels on how great you are.'

"Minjun!" A girl with heart shaped lips and a charismatic face that would have been considered sexy if she wasn't 13 was running towards them. "Where have you been?" Her eyes landed on Doyoung, "And why is she here?"

"Uh hey Seoah..." Minjun said nervously as he knew what was going to happen.

Doyoung growled as she leaned in and whispered in Seoah's ears so Minjun couldn't hear, "Back off, he's mine."

Seoah scoffed as she whispered, "He wouldn't look at you in a million years."

"I was his friend first."

"And you will always just be friend. "Just a friend" is a position for girls who are flat-chested cutting boards like yourself."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

A short boy with the same charismatic face walked over to Minjun, "Hey hyung, are you going to be ok? I heard what happened."

Minjun slightly smiled as he watched his two best friends fight. He turned to the boy, "Wook, I think I'll be ok."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well that sucked 
> 
>  
> 
> (REMEMBER THE OC named Doyoung is in no way related to NCT's Doyoung. This was written before NCT even debuted lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> LeAVe KuDoS (jk you can if you want)


End file.
